Conspiracy Theory
by WildZephyr
Summary: Kenji Setou stand-alone route. Sorry, but no Hisao involved. One-shot, POV of Miki Miura. R&R!


_Author's note: I do not own Katawa Shoujo or any of the characters.  
><em>  
><em>On a side note, Kenji deserves his own route. This FF is in the POV of Miki Miura. For those who don't know who that is, she's the girl who encourages Hisao at the second Act of Hanako's route. This setting also occurs sometime after that as well.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hisao? You home?" I knocked on his dormitory room door.<p>

It opened after awhile. The young man with arrhythmia stepped out, eyes glazed over insufficient sleep.

"Heya. How are you?" I quipped cheerfully.

He groaned, to my amusement. "How do I look like? I really hate fevers."

I laughed. "Then you probably won't like this! Homework, homework."

"Oh man..." he replied. "Wait a second, how do _you_ have _my_ homework?"

I grinned and recalled the tedious process of delivering it to him. "I believe it went from Mutou-sensei to Hakamichi-san to Mikado-san to Tezuka-san to Emi-chan to me and then to you. So as you can see, a lot of people's efforts went into it, so remember to do it, ya?"

Hisao celebrated with silent sarcasm and accepted the papers. "Wanna come in?"

A voice behind me answered, "Sure thing, bro."

I turned around to see a scrungy, skinny man with thick spectacles and a red-yellow scarf wrapped around his neck.

Hisao followed up immediately with a "Not you, Kenji." but it went completely ignored. That Kenji pushed right past me and plopped down on Hisao's bed.

"Say, who are you?" he addressed me.

I found myself being amused by this man's antics. "Me? Just your average guy."

"True, I see you are wearing the guy's uniform. Wait, you're not a spy, are you?" Kenji asked in a dangerous whisper.

Hisao told me, "Just ignore him. He has some fantasy about a dystopia in which girls are merciless rulers or something."

"Naw, I kinda find him interesting." I replied.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Kenji interrupted. "Now that I take a closer look, you're pretty tanned, aren't you? Good, good. Being tanned means you won't be attractive to girls, so you will be safe from their grasp."

I replied, "Surely not! Girls love tanned guys, you know!"

Hisao muttered some lame excuse and snuck out of the room, apparently cured of his fever.

Kenji said furiously, "Of course not! Take a look at the recent K-pop hype! Girls love fair guys! You know, I'm pretty sure that sounds racist, but I'm not."

With that, we debated and argued in Hisao's room about the randomest things until night fell. I could have gone on forever, with the seemingly infinite topics that Kenji could come up with, but Hisao came back and chased us out angrily.

The next afternoon, I happened to spot Kenji having lunch with Hisao. I immediately carried my tray over to their table and asked, "May I join you guys?"

Hisao responded, "Yeah, sure. If it means you will stop him from going on about his 100 yen."

To his dismay, I asked, "What about his 100 yen?"

Kenji looked absolutely delighted at the chance to continue with his story. "Yeah, I was telling Hisao about the time I went to collect my ordered pizza, then the delivery guy took off his helmet and BAM, it was a girl! So I decided I had to retreat quickly, but I realised I had not enough money!"

Hisao rolled his eyes. "You ordered pizza when you had not enough money?"

"Actually I did, but it was in a large denomination. I couldn't risk having her run off without giving me change, right? So I asked her to lend me 100 yen."

I laughed out loud at that. He asked a delivery girl to pay for his pizza? Hisao stared at Kenji in amazement.

"The girl laughed at me! Can you imagine that? The nerve! She said something about paying for me first, and then she told me to return her the money when I had it. You see how stingy girls are? To nitpick over 100 yen?"

I chuckled and told Kenji, "Man, I think she was joking. She didn't really want you to-"

Kenji interrupted, "No way, bro. Girls who smile are never telling the truth. It's like reverse psychology, only in reverse."

"So it's just psychology, then?" I asked.

Kenji shouted loudly in response, "EXACTLY! Wow, bro, you are on the exact same wavelength as me! You have got to join my Resistance."

"Sure thing, I'll join," I said with a laugh.

Kenji turned to Hisao. "See that? No hesitation at all! That's how it should be between men. So how about it, Hisao? Joining?"

Hisao shook his head before Kenji had even finished his sentence.

"That's fine. I'll get..." He stared at me. "Wait, I don't know your name. And yet you know mine! What a hindsight!"

He proceeded to freak out, but I told him, "My name is Miki Miura."

"Oh. Okay then, Miki. You're now officially part of the Resistance."

No response? I figured he would have a greater response from hearing my name. After all, it was a relatively girly name.

After that, it became an almost daily routine, where we would meet up for lunch and talk about the weirdest things. It was mostly me and Kenji talking, and Hisao listening at the side, but later on we got on so well we forgot all about including Hisao completely.

I found myself looking forward to lunch more than anything, and I realised that this person was different from all the other guys I had met. I felt that I liked him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kenji," I spoke up after spending five minutes in silence watching him eat his yakisoba bread during lunch.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to the mart or something? After school, I mean."

"The mart? What for? I don't usually go out. Hell, I almost never go out."

"I just wanna... Aw, c'mon. You'll go, right?"

Kenji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, since a Resistance member asked so earnestly, I suppose as a leader I could comply once."

I was delighted. "Thank you! Then I'll see you after school!" I rushed off to class happily, impatient for the day to be over. I swear I'm going to do it.

Lessons passed quickly, not that I was paying any attention to them anyway. I dashed down to the gates after changing and was actually surprised to see that he was already there. He was dressed like he was, normally, only that he swapped his glasses for sunglasses.

"Hey, you're early," I greeted enthusiastically. "What's with the shades, anyway?"

He replied carefully, "I can't let my face be seen. What if there are spies nearby?"

I laughed and led him along, pulling on his arm. After going to the mart, I bought some sandwiches and invited Kenji to a picnic at the nearby park. Actually it was more along the lines of me forcing him there, since he was absolutely against the idea.

He sighed pathetically as he leaned against the tree. I looked quizically at him and asked, "What's the matter?"

He replied, "I never did want to look at other people. They would all laugh at me and scorn me, especially the girls. When I was young I didn't wear glasses. My eyes... I think seeing it for yourself would be better."

He took off his sunglasses. I was taken aback by the dimness of his eyes. They were lackluster, flanked by an area of tired grey. It made him look so much older and sadder. My heart ached at such a sight.

He wore his glasses and continued, "It's not better when your parents are never at home. Sure, I get a lot of money from them, but what's the point? Ah, I guess a lonely guy will always be alone." He sighed dismally.

I decided then and there. "You don't have to be alone any longer. I wish to share your pain, Kenji, to laugh with you when you are happy and to cry with you when you are down. Will you go out with me?"

Kenji looked stunned by the sudden confession. "W-wait a sec, I am sorry, Miki. I may be manly, but I'm not gay."

I said slowly and carefully, knowing that if I messed this up, everything would be over, "Kenji, I am sorry to have hid this from you all the while, but I am a girl, not a guy."

He looked absolutely shocked now. "Y-you're a girl? You deceived me all this while? You lied to me so that I will share my shameful past with you?" His face reflected hurt from betrayal.

Tears filled my eyes as I realised I blew it. "Kenji, listen to me, I never wanted to-"

"To what? To laugh at pitiful little me? To make fun of my small, half-blind eyes?"

"I never... I didn't..." I choked on my words, as tears freely fell from my eyes. My heart hurt a great deal.

I know that scar of disbelief that Kenji showed me would forever haunt me. But I really wanted him to know...

So I threw my arm over him and hugged him tightly. To my astonishment, he returned the action.

"I'm sorry, Miki, for yelling at you like that. Actually, I had been thinking how great it would be if you weren't a guy. It's just that, it was too sudden, and instinct got the better of me. I'm sorry, and I love you too."

"It's okay, it's all okay-" I began crying again before I knew it, but this time due to overwhelming joy.

"Congratulations, Kenji and Miki," came a voice from behind the tree. Hisao and a blushing Hanako emerged.

"Hisao?" I exclaimed. "What were you doing there?"

Hisao scratched his head and replied awkwardly, "Actually, I was doing a confession of my own." He gestured to Hanako, who nodded nervously.

"Then congratulations are in order for you too, eh?" Kenji smiled.

"Hey, you're acting way too cool for Kenji Setou. So all that conspiracy thing was just an act, eh?" Hisao noted.

Kenji replied, wrapping one arm on my shoulder, "Well, now that I have Miki, there's no need to act anymore, right?"

I smiled happily at him. Maybe school life isn't so boring after all.

* * *

><p><em>End note: OMG soooo short! I wish I could have written more but I ran out of ideas. But this scenario is definitely a possibility, right?<em>


End file.
